To Kiss a Sleeping Dragon
by RosannaMalfoy
Summary: Summary: A RomanceComedy. Draco is a vampire and is prince of the Malfoy family coven. He has picked his princess (Rosalen Knight). But will they get the chance to live a life of happness.Rosalen and Draco must fight to stay together. Rosalen's evil cousi
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: Everything Harry Potter related is either the property of the brilliant J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros., and as such, absolutely not mine. The only things that are mine are the story and the names you will not find in the Harry Potter books.

**A/N:** I wanna say thanks so much to April and Jessiefor being my beta's. _To April:_But for also being my best friend and telling me how much you like my ff, and forpushing me to put it up. I couldn't have done it with out you.

**Summary:** A Romance/Comedy. Draco is a vampire and is prince of the Malfoy family coven. He has picked his princess (Rosalen Knight). But will they get the chance to live a life of happness.Rosalen and Draco must fight to stay together. Rosalen's evil cousin Diana will do anything in her power to become Queen of the Black Family Coven. She has even gone as for as to kill Rosalen's father. What will Draco and Rosalen do? Will they end up together?

**Rateing: **Rated 'R' (to be safe) for language and sexual situations.

* * *

**_To kiss a sleeping dragon, is to wish for immortal life._ **

Chapter 1: A Broken Heart, and A Warm Smile...

Jaklen pulls me up from my bed where I have been crying. "Rosalen you have to eat something..."

"No, I don't, I can get something after everyone is gone... " I say as she pulls me down the hall to the great hall.

"Please Jaklen... I can't stand to see him after what he has done to me..." I pull my arm away and start to walk back down to the Slytherin common room.

"Rosalen your going to have to face him sometime, you are in the same classes and your seat is right next to his..." Jaklen said taking hold of my arm once more and pulling me back to the great hall. She stopped before we went in side and pushed me over to the doors wanting me to go in first.

"Fine!" I say taking hold of the big wood doors. I turn back to her before I open them and say, "If he ask to speak to me, tell him to write it down and owl it to me... because I have nothing to say to him right now." I pull open the big doors and I see so many eyes turn to look at me.

"Rosalen are you ok?" Jaklen ask me walking fast past me and taking hold of my arm and pulling me over to our house table.

"Jaklen, My heart is broken and your asking me if I am ok? , making me see him is only making it worse..." I say as she sets me down next to Draco, who is looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"Rosalen get over it... you know it wouldn't have lasted long any ways..." Jaklen said siting down in the seat in front of me. I just look at her with pleading eyes. Knowing that she wouldn't care. That's why she was such a good friend always making me feel better.

As I reach for the tea pot, a hand touches mine and take's the tea pot I was reaching for, and poor's some for me and him self. I look up and find that I am starring into the icy gray eyes of the Slytherin prince.

"Thanks you Draco." I say trying not to smile, as I look down at my plate to hide my face. My eyes are still red from crying and I don't want him to see.

"Your Welcome Rosalen, would you like any sugar?" He ask me, his voice sounding so sweet... not like when he talks to his friends and it sounds so bitter. I look back up at him and try to give him a smile.

"No thank you. But thanks for asking..." I say as I look at my cup of tea then back up at him. I see a big smile on his face and I start to wonder what he's thinking. I start to feel some of the pain that Harry caused me to fade away. I turn back and pick up my cup of tea and feel someone looking at me... I look around only to find a pair of green eyes starring at me. I look right at him, and feel all the pain and memories come rushing back. I feel my eyes start to water and I look back down at my plate.

"Rosalen are you ok?" I hear a voice that sounds worried next to me. I look up from my plate to look into the eyes of the Slytherin prince once again. He seems to be worried about me. Why would he be worried about me? I ask myself knowing that I couldn't answer it. I didn't know what to say so I just shook my head no...

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" He asks and I smile up at him. Without me knowing I hear myself say "Yes." He stands up and puts out his hand. I look over at Harry who is still starring at me. I can't stand to look at him so I just give him a mad look at take hold of Draco's hand. I walk with him to the doors of the great hall and stop and look back at Harry. I hear Draco behind me walk out the doors and I see the same look on Harry's face that he did the night he broke my heart. I hope it hurts him, that's what he gets for hurting me like he did. I turn and walk out of the great hall to find Draco leaning back on one of the walls and a smile appears on his face as I walk up to him. I can feel one starting to form on mine to.

"Thanks for getting me out of there..." I say trying so hard not to sound sad. I look from him to my hands and can't help but wonder why Harry hurt me like this.

"Your welcome, Can I ask you something Rosalen?" Draco ask taking a step towards me. I see his feet under my hands and I feel my heart start to race. My heart never started to race when Harry was so close to me. What's going on? I couldn't help but look up in to his silvery gray eyes.

"Yes, Draco you can ask me anything?" I say trying to think of anything he might wanna know. But nothing comes to mind. I feel my self being pulled closer to him. I look up at him and my body is almost touching his.

"I know you and Potter had something, but... but..." He looks past me trying to find the words to say. What could he wanna say? "Do you think there is any room left in your heart for the Slytherin prince?" My heart starts to race again and I don't know what to say... I had no idea he liked me. If I did I would have never gone out with Harry. I really don't know what to say so I only say what's in my heart.

"There is always room in my heart for the Slytherin prince..." I smile up at him as he starts to blush. I can tell he's happy. "We should get to class..." He says reaching down and taking my hand and we walk to class together. I was in shocked that he would care for me. I couldn't speak. When we got to class I was determined to sit in my seat. Even if it was next to Harry I would have to sit there. All the other seats where taken. . Before I could sit down Draco pulls me towards his own seat and sits me down next to him. The owner of this seat was Pansy Perkinson. Though att the moment I really didn't care what she was going to say about it! All I was able to think about was what Draco had just asked me in the hall. I still cant believe it and I'm not sure how long it will take me to get over the shock!

"Draco can you stop starring at me, it's starting to scare me." I say giving him a smile and putting my hand on his knee. He just keeps looking into my eyes as if he's looking for something that he's lost.

"Oh! Sorry. I can't help but look at your eyes. They remind me of stars in the night sky that out shine all the rest." Draco said as he put his hand on mine. I feel myself starting to blush and I can't help but stare back into those icy gray eyes that are staring at me.

"Thank You. Your eyes remind me of a cold winter day and snuggling up with someone to keep warm." I hear myself say. .. I never told anyone that before well actually the only on I have ever told was my dairy and now..I just told him. Oh what is he going to think of me now?

I see him smile and he's starting to blush. I feel a smile start to appear on my face and I can feel myself starting to blush... The last time I seen him smile like that was when he made fun of Harry and I couldn't stop laughing. It reminds me of all the times he would make fun of Harry and I would laugh. I couldn't help it. I guess you could just call it Slytherin pride. But in the end, later when I was with Harry alone he would get so upset. He'd punch things, but would always stop before he would get to me. Till the day when he broke my heart.

I guess the emotion on my face changed with what I was thinking because I suddenly feel Draco's hand on my face making me look up at him. "Rosalen what are you thinking about?" I hear him say. I can't tell him. He would kill Harry, for what he did.

I don't know what to say. I look up at him and I start to feel tears running down the sides of my face. All I could say, "It wasn't his fault, I shouldn't have made him so mad..." I feel him wipe my tears away as more start to rush down my face...

* * *

**A/N: **Ok everyone... Plzzz review my story and tell me what you think... Even if you think it's bad tell me. I want to know what everyone thinks of it. smiles and crosses fingers Cookies for everyone. :) 


	2. The Bloody Truth, and a Forgotten Secret

**Disclaimer**: Everything Harry Potter related is either the property of the brilliant J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros., and as such, absolutely not mine. The only things that are mine are the story and the names you will not find in the Harry Potter books. 

**A/N:** Thank You! To everyone who reviewed my story. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. It wont take as long next time. Heres the next chapter I hope you enjoy it.

**Summary:** A Romance/Comedy. Draco is a vampire and is prince of the Malfoy family coven. He has picked his princess (Rosalen Knight). But will they get the chance to live a life of happness.Rosalen and Draco must fight to stay together. Rosalen's evil cousin Diana will do anything in her power to become Queen of the Black Family Coven. She has even gone as for as to kill Rosalen's father. What will Draco and Rosalen do? Will they end up together?

**Rateing: **Rated 'R' (to be safe) for language and sexual situations.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Bloody Truth, and a Forgotten Secret...

_What did I just do? Why did I just say that?_ I look away to the door and see Ron walk in. I know Harry's not far behind. "Draco I don't wanna be here right now... I am going to the common room..." I start to stand up and I feel him take hold of my hand...

"I am coming with you, just let me leave a not for Professor Snape telling him we are going to the common room to study..." Draco said pulling me over to the big wooden desk in the front of class. I can feel Ron's eyes on me. I hear the voice in my head telling me to not worry about but I know something coming. Something that's not going to be good. Then I hear the voice I have been trying to get away from all morning...

"Rosalen, can I talk to you in the hall..." Harry says looking at Draco and I with an angry look in his eyes. I look up at Draco and then down at our hands and that's when it hits me why Harry had such an angry look. _I don't want to go but I know if I don't I will get hurt. I always did when I didn't fallow what he had to say._

"Ok..." I say and I move to walk out the class room and into the hall when I feel Draco pull me back, "Rosalen, if he try's anything... just yell..." I smile and walk out of the class room and into the hall to find Harry with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Rosalen I don't know what you and Draco have going on, but if you say anything about what I did I will find you and do much worst then what I did to you before..." Harry says walking up to me and pushing me till I hit my back on the wall. I cough, trying to catch my breath. "I didn't say anything..." I say putting up my hand to block his strikes.

"I am sure, with you and your big mouth... I am watching you, Keep this in your memory as a reminder of what could happen if you tell anyone..." Harry says and with that I feel his hand slap me across the face. I fall to the ground and start to cry. "Draco, Please help me!" I yell as Harry pulls out his wand.

Draco comes running out of the class room with Ron right behind him. "Rosalen are you ok?" Draco asked me, helping me up off the ground.

I look to Harry and then back to Draco and I feel tears start to come down my face. While I shake my head no. I look to Harry and say, "I am fine, I just tripped...I'll be alright."

Harry smiles and then give's an evil laugh. Draco pulls out his wand about to hex Harry. I take hold of Draco's wand and push it down, "Draco put your wand away..."

"Rosalen he hit you... didn't he?" Draco aks putting his wand away and putting one hand on my arm. I can see him looking at my face where Harry just slapped me.

I look to Harry and then down at my feet... "No...really I tripped..." I say looking up at Draco with pleading eyes.

"You will pay for hitting her Potter!" Draco says pushing me to the side and pushing Harry hard to the wall behind him.

"Oh look Malfoy's found a new slut..." Harry says laughing at me. Knowing that it would hit my heart. Draco go's to punch Harry but I take hold of his arm, "Draco lets go... It's not worth it..." Draco looks at me and I pull him to me... I stand behind him waiting for Harry and Ron to go back in to class but Harry pulls out his wand again.

I can't take it and longer and as I see Harry pointing his wand right at Draco I push Draco out of the way and raise my hands. For some reason Harry is thrown back a couple of feet and lands on his back. _How did I do that? OMG! I can do wandless magic. Now I have something over Harry. I will get him back for what he's done to me._

Ron and Draco both look at me. "How did you do that?" Ron asked me walking over to Harry and helping him up. I know Ron and I are still friends. If only he knew what Harry did to me. "I don't know... I didn't mean to do anything I just didn't want Harry to hurt Draco..." I say as Draco takes my hand and starts to walk passed Harry and Ron who are still looking at me funny.

"Ron, look for Melody later, same old spot ok..." I say walking past him. Ron and I always sent post back and forth to one another. With the help of my snow owl Melody. Harry doesn't know. Ron and I started sending post to one another after Jason and I broke up. Ron became one of my best friends. "Who is Melody?" Harry yelled taking hold of my arm and pushing me up next to the wall again. Right in front of Ron and Draco. "Melody is a friend... You don't know her, and you never will..." I said pushing him back away from me.

"Oh really?, will just see about that..." Harry said laughing again walking past Ron who was still in shock at seeing Harry push me around like he did. "Rosalen, are you ok?" Ron asked taking a step to me. "I am fine Ron...you better get to class before Snape takes points from Gryffindor..." I say giving him the best smile I could. I turn to Draco and take his hand.

"Why, didn't you tell me he did that to you?" Draco says once we are out of sight. I looked down at my feet as we walk and try to find the words to tell him the truth. "I couldn't... I can't tell anyone. He said he would do much worst to me if I tell anyone..." I say looking up at Draco with pleading eyes. He stops and looks down at me. Putting one hand on my check and whispering softly in my ear, "I will get him back for what he did to you... I promise..." and then I feel his soft lip meet mine. _I can't believe it. The Slytherin prince is kissing me! What will I do? What will I say? _

I feel him pull away and I look up into his eyes. "Rosalen, I will never hurt you like he did. I promise." He takes his hand away slowly and I feel myself blushing. All I can do is look up at him. "Draco, I don't know what I ever did without you." I say taking his hand and pulling him down the hall to the Slytherin common room.

I stop right before we get all the way into the common room and turn to look at him... "Draco do you remember the secret you shared with me a long time ago?"

Draco looked down and takes hold of my other hand and steps closer to me, "Rosalen, do you really think I could forget what I gave you? Do you really think I could forget that night I spent teaching you to fly?"

I giggle while stepping closer to him. Taking up all the space that was between us... "Draco will you come fly with me tonight?" I ask standing so close to him that I can hear him starting to breath faster...

"Rosalen, I have been watching you fly every night for two years, always waiting for you to ask me to fly with you..." Draco say rapping his arms around my waist...

"Draco Malfoy have you been spying on me?" I say putting my arms around his neck...

"Rosalen I couldn't help myself... You know how much you mean to me... If you didn't mean anything to me, do you really think I would have given you my gift...?" He says giving me that evil smirk that he always had on his face when he was trying to show off...

"Draco why didn't you ever come out of the darkness and fly with me?" I say trying not to sound to mad that he kept that from me for so long...

"You looked so happy on your own, plus I didn't want you to stop singing..." Draco says giving a little smirk and a laugh.

"You could hear me?" I say hitting him softly on the back of the head. He knew I didn't like anyone hearing me sing.

"I am sorry but I couldn't stop you... your voice is like an angel... I love to just hear you sing..." He says kissing me softly. As I tried to pull away to go the rest the way into the common room I feel him pull me close again.

"Rosalen... will you sing for me?" He asks taking out his wand and pointing it over to the radio on the table. It comes on and I hear the song that was playing the night he made me one like him...

"All right I say and I start to sing..." As I start to sing he pulls me close and we start to dance. I start to sing softly at first and then as I warm up to the idea of singing I get louder...

I would give up everything  
Before I'd separate myself from you  
After so much suffering  
I finally found unvarnished truth I was all by myself for the longest time  
So cold inside  
And the hurt from the heartache would not subside  
I felt like dying  
Until you saved my life

Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you  
My every wish and every dream  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight  
Completed my whole life  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
'Cause baby I'm so thankful I found you

I will give you everything  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do  
To ensure your happiness  
I'll cherish every part of you  
'Cause without you beside me I can't survive  
Don't wanna try  
If you keeping me warm each and every night  
I'll be alright  
'Cause I need you in my life

Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you  
My every wish and every dream  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight  
Completed my whole life  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
And I'm so thankful I found you

See I was so desolate before you came to me  
Looking back  
I guess it shows that we were destined  
To shine over the rain to appreciateThe gift of what we have  
And I'd go through it all over again  
To be able to feel  
This way

Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you  
My every wish and every dream  
Somehow became reality When you brought the sunlight  
Completed my whole life  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
See baby I'm so thankful I found you  
Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
My baby I'm so thankful I found you  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
My baby I'm so thankful I found you.

**Thank God I Found You  
Written by M. Carey, J. Harris III, T. Lewis**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 preview:** We kept on dancing long after I stopped singing... I started to humm to myself as 

we danced around the room.

I hear someone open the door to the common room but I see no one come in. Before I could say anything I hear a sweet voice in my ear... "Rosalen, Hermione and I have a plan to get back at Harry for what he's done to you..."

I stopped dancing and heard someone move away from me... I turn and put my hand out as if reaching for someone, "Nicollette , Is that you?" I say still trying to find whoever spoke into my ear.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok now go and review... I hope you like it... Tell me what you think.... PLZ PLZ PLZ! Good or Bad I don't care I wanna hear it all. :) 


	3. Chapter 3: A night of happiness and Dra...

**Disclaimer:** Everything Harry Potter related is either the property of the brilliant J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros., and as such, absolutely not mine. The only things that are mine are the story and the names you will not find in the Harry Potter books.

**A/N: **Not as many reviews this time but thats ok. I hope I get more soon. I know I am not the best writer but I love writeing... I just can't stop somethings.

**Rateing: **Rated 'R' (to be safe) for language and sexual situations.

* * *

**_To kiss a sleeping dragon, is to wish for immortal life._ **

Chapter 3: A night of happiness and Draco's gift...

We kept on dancing long after I stopped singing... I started to humm to myself as we danced around the room.

I hear someone open the door to the common room but I see no one come in. Before I could say anything I hear a sweet voice in my ear... "Rosalen, Hermione and I have a plan to get back at Harry for what he's done to you..."

I stopped dancing and heard someone move away from me... I turn and put my hand out as if reaching for someone, "Nicollette , Is that you?" I say still trying to find whoever spoke into my ear.

I felt a face under some kind of cloth and knew right away it was Nicollette. I pull the cloth that is covering her and making her invisible and I see her smile...

"Yes sweet Rosalen it is I..." Nicollette said giving me a big hug.

"Nicollette! Where have you been?" I hear Draco say behind me taking my hand as I pull out of Nicollette's big hug.

"Dear sweet prince Draco, I have been working on a plan that will soon need your help..." Nicollette said giving Draco and evil smirk.

"Rosalen, Hermione asked me to give this to you... She also asked me to tell you to wear the ring on your right hand..." Nicollette said handing me a folded up piece of parchment...

I looked down at my left hand. The ring Harry had given me still wrapped around my finger. I hadn't even thought about the ring. Hermione knew Harry hated it when I put the ring on my right hand. She was there the day he gave it to me. I had told Harry that if we ever broke up that I would put it on my right hand. I had done it more then once but this time I wouldn't get back together with him. Not now that I found my slytherin prince. I told him, If I ever put another ring on my left hand his was never going to get me back.

I looked up at Nicollette and asked, "What is she planing?" knowing that she wouldn't tell me...

"Lady Aliza is out getting prince Draco's gift right now..." I hear a voice say from above up on the upper landing.

Draco and I both look up to see two people dressed in dark black robes...

"Lady Black is that you?" Draco said looking up at the two people. Before I could say anything they jumped down to the lower landing right in front of us.

"Yes prince Draco it is I Lady Black, and your cousin Angela..." I hear the tallest one say. I look over to Draco who has a big smile on his face.

"Lady Black, I am so happy to finally meet you..." I say putting out my hand to shake hers. She takes my hand and I smile. I couldn't help but wonder why so many vampires would be here.

"It's nice to meet you to princess Rosalen... I am happy to have been asked to help you..." Lady Black says taking off her dark robes and siting down on one of the chairs around the table.

"Come sit with me and have some tea..." Lady Black says waving her arm over the table. Suddenly a tea pot and five cups appear on the table. Draco walks over to the table. I fallow not far behind. He pulls out the chair for me and I sit down. He then does the same for Nicollette and his cousin.

"Lady Black... if you don't mind me asking what's your first name?" Nicollette says passing the cups around.

I look up at Lady Black and see her smile... "My full name is Erica Sky Black Knight. I am Sirius Blacks mother. I am sure you knew him..." She says and I can't help but see how much Sirius looked like her. I hear someone giggling next to me so I turn to look and find Nicollette giggling at Lady Black.

"Nicollette, why are you laughing?" I asked trying to find out what's so funny. I can't think of anything that would be so fun. That's when I hear Draco say, "Oh No!"

I turn to look at him and then back to Lady Black, "What do they know that I don't?" I say looking her right in the eyes.

Lady Black smile's and then takes a sip of her tea. "More then you will ever know princess... you see Lady Aliza and I are not the best of friends. I am queen of the Black family coven. Lady Aliza is queen of the Malfoy family coven. She thinks she is queen of both do to the fact that I went in to hiding when my secret was put out in the open. Lady Aliza was the next in line to be queen of the Black family coven. That is if I was dead. I didn't come out of hiding in till today when Hermione asked me to help you. You see dear girl I am hear to help you. Hermione knew who I was because a year ago I came looking for Sirius my son but was saddened to find out that he had been killed. Hermione knew that I could help. I have many powers over the rest of the vampires around this land." She takes another sip of her tea and looks back at me.

I can't help but wonder why she called me princess. I am not of royal blood. Not that I know of. I can't help but ask, "Lady Black, why do you call me princess?"

I hear Draco laugh and I look over at him. "Now what's so funny?" I say looking at him. Trying not to smile.

"You are..." He says and I give him a look of anger. "What's that mean?" I ask. Now I am getting pissed off.

"Rosalen didn't you know your family has vampires in it?" He asks me, He's no longer giggling. He's trying so hard to look serious.

"What?" I say almost dropping my cup of tea in my lap. "I had no Idea...But how can I be princess?" I say putting my cup down on the table.

Lady Black smiles at me then passes me some parchment that looks like a family tree. "Look here, this is the family tree. Your grandfather Derek Knight and I were married. We had two son's Sirius and Chris. Sirius being the guy he was took my last name. Chris took his fathers. Chris Knight is your father and there for you are princess. When your father died that made you princess to the Black family coven. If I were to die, you would become queen." She looked over at Angela who I guess, was happy to be here.

I look around the table then back up at Lady Black, "If you don't mind me asking but why do they call you Lady Black then? And what about Lady Aliza? Isn't she to be queen if you die?" I say as I pick up my cup of tea and take a sip.

"No. Lady Aliza didn't know you where my son's daughter. At the time when I went into hiding, you were too young to be queen. That's why she became queen of both family's. But now I am back. I haven't see her yet and I bet she's not going to be to happy that I am alive. From what I hear she's been doing more bad things then good." She says pouring more tea for Angela.

"I understand now. But what I don't understand is what is Angela doing here?" I say looking from her to Angela.

"I am here to help... You have much to learn. I know you just found out that you could do wandless magic... I've been watching you for years waiting for you to hex Harry for what he's done. But that's also why I am here, haven't you ever wanted to know why you and your sister didn't look like each other?" Angela says smiling back at me.

_How did she know I wanted to know that? I never told anyone that. _"How did you know that?" I ask still trying to take in all that they have told me. Before she can answer I hear the door to the common room open and I hear giggling.

"Who does she think she is? The queen? Please! If I was her I would totally hex her for stealing my man." I know right away whose voice that is...

In walk Pansy and her gang of girls. Her partner in crime Christina not far from her side. Flapping her lips, like always.

I stand up, putting my teacup down on the table. I walk over and stand next to the fireplace blocking their way into the common room. I look back at Draco who has now also got to his feet. I can tell he's thinking am going to use my new found gift. I wouldn't give that good of a secret to just anyone.

Pansy and her gang of girls stop walking when they see my standing in their way with my arms crossed in front of my chest. Christina was still talking when she saw me standing in her way. She looks down at me as if I am nothing. Even though I have way more money then she does.

"Christina Masson do you have something to say to my face?" I ask as she turns and looks around at the other girls. She turns back to me and gives me a stupid smirk.

She opens her mouth to say something when I... I put up my hand stopping her from talking and I snap my fingers and my wand appears in my hand. I raise it to her face ready at any moment to hex her...

"Pick your words carefully..." I say still pointing my wand at her. As she opens her mouth again to say something, I can't hold back I mutter a simple spell and she falls silent.

"You know she's all talk Roxy..." Pansy says pushing my wand down. She knows my powers. She knows them very well.

"I know but when someone like her says something she shouldn't. You know how I get..." I say looking back at her and she smiles. I wave my hand and the spell is lifted. Letting her talk again.

"You know Rosalen if you weren't so ugly, maybe Harry wouldn't have dumped you..." Christina says pushing Pansy to the side and stands so close to me I can almost hear her heart beating.

I take a step back and raise my wand to her again. "You will regret saying that..." I say almost laughing. I look over at Pansy who is looking at me with pure fear in her eyes. The only time I remember seeing that in her eyes was that night I became a vampire.

I turn back to Christina and laugh. "I hope you had fun while it lasted..." I start to say a spell when I feel someone pull me back and spin me around and kiss me. I don't pull away when I see who it is. I hear gasp's from behind me. I know it's because of what they're seeing.

When Draco finally pulls away... I look up at him and smile. "Don't do something that you can't fix later..." He says taking my hand.

"Christina, you need to get the facts before you flap your mouth... Rosalen broke up with Harry. Not the other way around." He says pushing past her and taking me out into the hall.

I hear someone calling me as we make it to the stairs... I turn to see Pansy running down the hall to me. "Roxy... ummm do you have anything for me?" She says...

I look at Draco then down at her. I smile then reach into my pocket... It's the note Hermione gave Nicollette to give me. I look at her and then to Draco. I smile and turn to her again.

"I told Ron to be looking for Melody later... Use her to send a post back ok..." I say handing her the note. It was from Ron... I guess they where an item. I was guessing Harry didn't know.

I turn back to Draco and notice that he now has a small green box in his hand. I look up at him and wonder what might be in the box. He take's my hand and pulls me all the way to the quidditch pitch. Once we get to the slytherin stand I stop him and look out on to the pitch. I walk down to stand next to the railing and look over the side. I never really noticed it was this high up. I turn around and Draco is standing right behind me holding the small green box.

"This is for you..." Draco says holding the box out to me. I take it and open it slowly... _OMG! It's a ring... why would he give me this...omg..._ I see the most wonderful white gold ring I have ever seen. I look back up to him as he says, "Rosalen, will you be with me for the rest of my life?" I smile and pull him into a big hug.

"Draco, you didn't even have to ask..." I say giving him a big kiss that seems to last forever. I pull away and he take's the ring out of the box and slips it on to my finger. I couldn't take it any longer I push him down on the bench and start to kiss him.

I hear him laugh and then kiss me back. Oh what I would give to stay in this moment forever. I hear something that sounds like wings flapping. I stop kissing Draco and look over to where I had been standing before and see Melody with a post tied to her foot. I wonder whom that's from. I don't have to wonder much because Hermione always tied it with a red and gold ribbon so I would know it was from her.

"What could she need now..." I say standing up and taking the post off Melody's foot. I open it and see that she has written almost nothing.

_Dear Rosalen,_

_If Draco is with you... tell him to hide. Harry's on his way right now. You know who told him you dumped him for Draco. Don't worry I have already had a nice talk with her. But Harry is really upset. Don't worry the plan is in action right now. I have someone on there way. So don't worry._

_Always,_

_Hermione G._

I look up at Draco and then out on to the pitch and I can feel Harry come across the school grounds. "Draco hurry hide... Harry's coming and he's really mad. Don't worry about me. Now that I have my new powers I can take care of my self." I say giving him another kiss and sending him walking to hide behind some of the other seats in the Ravenclaw seats.

I look out around the stands and see no one till I hear him breathing right behind me. I turn around to find him very angry and up set.

"Harry? What's wrong?" I say taking a step back, it's a reflex now. As I take another step back I find my self falling over one of the benches. I look down to see the little green box. I pick it up and shove it in my pocket fast so Harry wont see it.

"Put out your hands...Rosalen!" He yells at me. I don't know what else to do. I can't hide it from him forever. I put out my hands and he looks down at my new ring and he looks to my right hand to find his. I see him turn from angry to almost sad. But it doesn't last long.

"What's that?" He says grabbing my hand and pulling me up. "What does it look like?" I say trying to pull my hand away. I can always bite him and leave him for dead.

"Is that ring from your new boy friend?" He asks stilling holding on to my hand. It's starting to hurt. "Harry let go your hurting me..." I say trying to get away from him.

"Good... you hurt me... now it's my turn to hurt you..." I hear him say and I stop moving all together. I hope he don't do anything stupid. Draco will kill him.

"Harry please, I'm....." I start to say when his hand once again meets my face with a loud slap. I feel m self start to cry. "Harry why are you doing this?" I ask knowing that he will not answer.

I some how got out of his grip and climb on to the railing of the slytherin stands... I want him to think I am going to jump. I want him to feel bad for what he is doing to me. "Rosalen... what are you doing? You going to jump? Well then jump see if I care..." I hear him say with a evil laugh.... All right that's what he wants that's what he gets.

I jump off the side of the slytherin stands and right before I hit the ground I fly back up in to the sky. I can hear him, "NO!!!!!!!!!!!.... What the hell?" He had no idea I was a vampire. Now he knows. I hope what he felt when I jumped off hit it where it hurt. I see something coming up behind Harry and I yell, "Draco, come fly with me..." Harry turns to look at Draco who now has a smirk on his face. Draco looks back up at me and flies to my side wrapping his arms around my waist...

"I am so happy you're here..." I say to Draco as I pull him in to another deep kiss right in front of Harry...

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry to leave you on a bit of a cliffie there... But I had to... Just wait till you read the next chapter...lol....It's really good I know I read it...lol... ok ok... here is a pre-view of the next chapter. It's going to be a long pre-view... It's sure to bring you back to read more.... 

**Pre-view of Chapter 4: Diana and the Black Family pendet...**

"He may not have...but you did..." Diana says giving me a smirk. She moves back to Harry and starts to walk around him as if pondering when she is going to kill him. 

"I know what you want... but you're not going to get it... It was given to me... not you..." I say watching her as she puts a hand on Harry's neck and cuts it. I see him flinch in pain but I don't dare leave Draco's body alone...

"Stop it! Stop it! Leave him alone..." I yell as Harry falls to the ground in pain. I take a step to try and help him, but I stop when I hear Diana say, "Does cousin, still love this mortal? Hand over the pendent and they will both live..." I look down as Draco's body lays on the ground lifeless...

**A/N: **Now go and review... I want to know what you think...lol...


End file.
